


And on and on we go

by CamsthiSky



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Drabble Collection, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamsthiSky/pseuds/CamsthiSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles about any of the straw hats and their friends and allies. Cute, sad, funny, happy, totally emotionally wrecking. Any of these are a possibility. First one posted - Spoons. Sanji wasn't really expecting that one, but, then again, it was Luffy. He really should have expected it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spoons

“Did you just take that spoon from the drawer?”

It wasn’t that Sanji didn’t expect Luffy to come into the kitchen randomly. On the contrary, he _always_ expected it. He just thought that when Luffy finally snuck in during the day, it would be to steal the snacks Sanji’d been preparing for the ladies. Not to steal a spoon from the drawer and try to make off with it.

Luffy blinked at Sanji, and held up the spoon in front of his face, like he didn’t understand what was wrong with this whole situation. “…Yeah?”

Sanji just sighed. Better to just figure out what the idiot was trying to do before disaster fell upon the crew. “Okay, why did you take a _spoon_ of all things?”

Suddenly Luffy was raising his eyebrows looking at Sanji like _he_ was the idiot, and Sanji didn’t like this one bit. It meant that Luffy was being oblivious again (well, when wasn’t he? But this was different), and oblivious Luffy coupled with idiot Luffy equaled manipulative, stubborn Luffy who couldn’t be persuaded against an idea. And _that_ was never, _ever_ good.

“Because I need it.”

“Right, but _why_?”

Luffy huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “You can’t dig a tunnel without a shovel.”

“What does a tunnel have to do with a spoon, though? And why are we suddenly talking about a _tunnel_? I was asking about the spoon.”

“I’m going to tunnel through the Red Line with a shovel!” Luffy exclaimed, holding up his spoon. “And Usopp said the best thing to use as a shovel was a spoon! He was telling a story about some prison guy who escaped by tunneling out of his cell. So a spoon can dig through the Red Line.”

Groaning, Sanji just slapped his hand over his eyes. Once he finished dragging it down his face, Sanji finally looked up at his rubber-brained captain.

“Why would we need to tunnel through the Red Line if we’re already in the New World?” Sanji asked.

“’Cause otherwise Laboon can’t get back to Brook when we reach the end of the New World!”

“We’re going back to Laboon _after_ we get the One Piece and you become King of the Pirates, though,” Sanji said slowly, just in case his captain decided he couldn’t keep up with regular paced speech. The kid was a bigger idiot than Sanji remembered. “Right?”

“Of course!”

“So _why_ do you need to tunnel through the Red Line when we just go back to the start afterwards?” Sanji sighed. “And how the hell are you going to tunnel through the Red Line with a spoon when we’re nowhere close to the thing?”

Luffy stilled, frowned, and then stopped breathing. When his face started to turn red, Sanji was seriously considering going over to his captain and kicking him upside the head in order to stop him from thinking so hard, but before he could, Luffy made a noise of realization.

“Oh,” Luffy laughed. “Guess we have to be kinda close to it for me to do that.”

He handed the spoon back to Sanji. Sanji put it in drawer and then gently wacked the boy on the head. “You’re an idiot if you think a spoon would work better than your third gear.”

Luffy just grinned, waving to Sanji as he ran out of the kitchen, rubbery limbs reaching for Nami’s and Robin’s snacks. Sanji kicked them away. All he heard after that was Luffy’s insane cackling. Sheesh, it was hard having an idiot like him as a captain.


	2. You and Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as light as the first chapter. Fair warning....

“Well,” Usopp said, more to the general public than his captain standing by his side, looking out at the vast ocean beyond them, “looks like it’s just you and me, Luffy.”

Luffy didn’t say anything, which was incredibly disconcerting and could really only mean three things. One, Luffy was angry. Like, raging, gonna kick somebody’s _ass_ , angry. Two, he was depressed. Which wouldn’t have been so bad if it were about food, but nowadays, Luffy didn’t really get more than a little worked up about food. When he was silent and depressed, it meant he was thinking about things. Heartbreaking things. Three, Luffy was distracted. And honestly, Usopp would take this one over any of the other options.

Turning to look at Luffy, seeing the frown settled there, didn’t help Usopp uncover the mystery behind Luffy’s silence, so Usopp didn’t press. It was easier when you didn’t press. Luffy talked when he wanted to talk and that was something the entire crew respected.

“Well, Luffy?” Usopp said, a grin gracing his face as he turned to the small rowboat they were trapped in together for the foreseeable future. “What say you? Fish or Sea King for dinner?”

Luffy blinked rapidly, a confused look on his face. “Dinner?”

Ah. So it wasn’t anger, and Luffy didn’t seem altogether depressed. Just distracted then, Usopp decided. And he knew how to distract Luffy from _other_ distractions.

“Of course, dinner!” Usopp proclaimed, raising his voice and widening his grin. Luffy’s eyes stayed trained on him. “We gotta wait until the crew comes and finds us, right? It could be a couple hours, even with Franky’s equipment and Nami’s navigational skills! We need to eat, you know.”

“Sea King sounds _so_ good!” Luffy piped up, his eyes sparkling in delight as he thought about his next meal. “You think that one’s going to show up here?”

“Well, why not? Did I ever tell you about the time I was trapped on a small ship, much like this, without food and water? I survived three weeks without any food and water before a _giant_ Sea King found me and decided to make me his dinner! But as a brave warrior of the sea….”

He went on, describing his tall tale in detail, his distraction successful. Luffy wouldn’t talk unless he wanted to, and that was okay. But it was just the two of them right now, and as they waited for the crew, Usopp knew he would do anything for his captain. Even if it meant just telling silly stories to keep them both entertained.


	3. Unconscious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, these just get darker and darker as I keep writing.

“He gonna be okay, Chopper?”

The reindeer looked up, taking in the sight of his weary captain. Luffy showed no signs of sleeping, though, and Chopper felt his frustration bubble up. He swallowed it down just as quick as it hit. It wouldn’t do to get upset over something he couldn’t control. And Luffy definitely fell into the “can’t control” category that Chopper tended to find himself almost screaming himself hoarse over.

Chopper turned back to his newest patient, and his hands didn’t shake. They never shook anymore. Too many years of desperation and stupid crewmates to take care of. He couldn’t afford a mistake by shaking hands when he had so many other problems to take care.

“He’ll be fine, Luffy,” Chopper said. His voice was as steady as his hands. Too much practice there, too, he supposed. Chopper didn’t look at Luffy again, and didn’t really have to. He already knew the frown that would bring down the corners of his lips like only a truly terrible situation could. “I just need to patch him up again. He’ll be fine.”

There was silence for a solid minute, and Chopper almost believed Luffy had fallen back asleep in the corner of the infirmary he had set up camp in. Almost. But Zoro was hurt, Chopper was trying to keep him from dying, and Luffy was captain. And as captain, Luffy wouldn’t let his crew suffer by themselves. Even if it were the dead of night. Even if he hadn’t eaten in over twelve hours and Chopper just _knew_ that he had to be starving.

So, Chopper said again, “He’s going to be alright. Just a few more stitches and some rest, and he’ll be good to go.”

And he almost believed his own words. Almost.


	4. Even if I Was Blind

"Hey Zoro."

Zoro just hummed noncommittally as a weight settled on his stomach, not as bothered by the fact that his captain was using him as a pillow as he probably should be. When there was no whine for Zoro to come help raid the kitchen, the swordsman cracked open his good eye and peered blearily down at his captain. Luffy was staring at the sky.

"Your eye."

Zoro wasn't taken aback by the seriousness in Luffy's voice, but he did still, wary about where this was going.

"What about it?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes." He wasn't going to lie--had no reason to, really. It was Luffy.

"Oh."

When Luffy didn't start talking again immediately, Zoro sighed. "Is that it?"

"…Yes."

Zoro raised an eyebrow, but didn't press. If Luffy didn't want to clue him in, Zoro wouldn't ask. So Zoro settled down on the deck again, ready to drift off again. It was a nice day. Not too sunny, nor too cloudy, and that wasn't something you really experienced in the New World.

"Hey."

This time Zoro didn't bother to open his eye. He could feel the weight of his captain's stare. "Yeah?"

"Is it hard?"

"Is what hard?"

"Not being able to see in that eye."

Zoro shrugged. "I've gotten used to it. Besides, I don't need both eyes to see what's important."

"Oh." And Luffy sounded relieved. The kid really was an idiot sometimes. Might as well help the kid where he needed it. Luffy didn't often fall into slumps, but he was human, and everyone needed a pick me up sometimes.

"Luffy?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a dream, right?"

"'Course! I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"

"Mmm. Even if I was blind I'd never doubt it." Zoro paused, letting that sink in. "You shouldn't either.

"Thanks Zoro." He could sense the brightness of Luffy's grin, his captain's mood lightening immediately. "I was going to raid the kitchen after Sanji finishes those little desserts. Did you want to help?"

"Hell no."

Luffy pouted. "Stingy."

Luffy stayed quiet after that, and as Zoro drifted back to sleep. Even with his eyes closed—even if he was blind in both eyes—it wouldn't matter. He'd follow Luffy to the end of the world and back. Besides, he didn't have to see to know Luffy would be King. Luffy was an idiot for ever doubting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly dialogue, but I've got a serious bone to pick with anyone who thinks Zoro is any less because he has one working eye. You can fight me on it if you think that. 
> 
> On a lighter note, if you've got a request or something, I'm doing a prompt meme on my tumblr hometothesky, so come stop by and send me an ask. I need more ideas!


	5. Old Sayings

“Oi.”

“ _What._ ”

“Where is he?”

Zoro glared at the cook, upset that his nap had been disturbed for such a stupid reason. “How should I know?”

The love cook glared back. “Don’t play dumb, you stupid Moss Head. You always know where he is.”

Zoro slid his eye closed again, snorting. “Like hell I do.”

“Don’t give me that sh-”

Sanji broke off when Nami stuck her head out the door of the kitchen. “Sanji? Are you going to finish up that cake?”

“Of course, Nami-swaaaan! Anything for you!”

And with that, the love cook was gone and Zoro was free to finish his nap undisturbed. Well, mostly. After a few minutes, a shadow fell over the swordsman, blocking the sun from his face. Zoro, grumbling, cracked up his eye once again.

“Luffy,” Zoro breathed, looking up at the grinning face of his captain. He wasn’t sure if he should be irritated or not that the reason his nap had been interrupted the first time was now in front of him. “What did you do?” he settled on asking.

Luffy grinned. “Stole the whisk Sanji was mixing the cake batter with.”

“And licked it?”

“Of course.”

“Did you ask?”

Robin, appearing from absolutely nowhere, huffed a laugh. “I think Luffy was operating under the guise of the old saying, ‘ _It’s better to apologize than ask permission_.’”

Luffy just grinned in response. And as Robin walked away, going who knows where, Zoro let his eye slide close again, letting Luffy settle down next to him.

“Hey Zoro,” Luffy called after a few seconds of silence. “You wanna help me raid the fridge tonight?”

Zoro huffed a laugh and peered at his captain. “And the booze cabinet?”

“’Course!”

And Zoro let himself settle down, a smile tugging up the edge of his lips. “Sure thing, captain.”

They could apologize afterwards if the dartboard caught them, after all.


	6. Goodbyes

“I can’t believe you’re leaving already.”

Sabo sighed as he turned to his pouting little brother. They’d had this conversation several times in the course of an hour. They hadn’t been together for very long after reuniting once again on an island in the New World, but they’d had a fun time spending time with each other. They’d even gotten in a few adventures before Sabo found what he had been looking for.

“I’ve got to get this to Dragon-san,” Sabo told him again. That had to be at least three times now, if not four.

Sabo had forgotten how much of a kid Luffy was sometimes. He’d seen him fight off so many enemies—his baby brother had gotten so _strong_ , and he was so, so _proud._ But it was hard to remember that Luffy was a kid at heart. He didn’t like separation, especially after the last time Sabo had left.

“Dad can wait,” Luffy huffed. “I haven’t seen you in a few months. I’ve missed you.”

Luffy’s face fell, and Sabo would swear Luffy did it on purpose if Luffy knew how to be manipulative, but when Luffy looked so sad and crestfallen like that, Sabo had a hard time remembering how to say no to Luffy. It was the reason he and Ace worked really well as a big brother tag team. Ace always said no and Sabo always said yes.

But Ace was dead. He wasn’t here to say no. So, with the weight of his duties as second-in-command of the Revolutionary Army, the responsibility fell to Sabo. He sighed.

“I really do have to get this to Dragon-san, Luffy. It’s not something that can wait a long time.”

Luffy’s lip stuck out and he averted his eyes. That was thing about Luffy. He didn’t get mad about the little things anymore, not like he used to. He had matured in a way that Sabo only wished he could have seen. And as much of a kid as Luffy could be, he still understood the world a lot more than people gave him credit for.

God, Sabo wished he could have been there to _see_ Luffy become this. He had missed _so much_ , and right now was his chance to try and make it up. And instead of being a big brother, he was shirking his duties once more. Sabo closed his eyes, bringing a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. He _hated_ this.

With those contradicting thoughts in his head, Sabo sighed again and opened his eyes, ready to confront his little brother on this again. He really needed to go, no matter what anyone said, even if he was going to miss out on spending time with Luffy.

Only Luffy wasn’t there anymore.

“Luffy?” Sabo called out, blue eyes searching the beach. “Where’d you go?”

Luffy sprang out of the bushes, hands hidden behind his back. Sabo blinked as Luffy stopped in front of him, thrusting his hands out. In his hands he held a folded piece of paper. When Sabo carefully took the paper—card, it was a card, Sabo realized—he took the chance to examine Luffy’s face.

Luffy’s eyes were set in determination, in the way they only were when he was resolved to protect those he loved, even at the cost of his life. And it was a look Sabo still had trouble with. Actually, Sabo was pretty sure he had trouble with _all_ of Luffy’s looks, now that he thought about it. Even when he was smiling, Sabo was affected. The complete opposite of Luffy’s crewmates, which just proved that Sabo really had been away from Luffy way too long.

Carefully, Sabo unfolded the card, eyes scanning the words.

_Dear Sabo_

_Eat lots of meat. And be careful when you’re on the sea. Don’t get caught by the mean marines._

_Love Luffy_

_P.S. Be safe and promise me we’ll meet again soon!_

Sabo’s heart broke in two as read the last line, thoughts immediately jumping to the brother missing from their trio. Pulling Luffy into a hug, Sabo breathed into his little brother’s messy hair, knocking off the straw hat in the process.

“You idiot,” Sabo said. Luffy wrapped his arms around him in return, for once hugging like a normal human being. Fists clenched in his jacket, but Sabo hardly minded. “Of course we’ll meet again soon. I’m your big brother and I always keep my promises to you.”

And they sat there for who know long, and Sabo held his brother as Luffy finally let himself break down. That’s what big brothers were for, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a mess. I wrote it at 2 AM desperate to get something out after my five day break. I'll probably come back and edit it.
> 
> I really did mean to update, but I graduated on Friday and my family was in town, so there wasn't a lot of time to write. If you have a request my ask box is open on tumblr!


	7. Zombies and Hospital Bills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is sorta short, doesn’t really make sense, but it’s kind of a preview for an AU I’m working on. Enjoy!

“You can’t just shove a zombie through a wall!”

Luffy frowned, tilting his head at Sanji like he didn’t get it. And he probably didn’t, the idiot. Sighing, Sanji tugged on the kid’s cheek, desperate to instill some sort of manners into him. He’d thought he understood before why Sabo and Ace had never managed to get this kid to do anything he didn’t want to do.

It was like talking to a brick wall.

“Are you listening, Luffy? You can’t do that! That was a person under all that makeup!”

“But Usopp and Chopper got scared,” Luffy protested, his frown slipping into a pout.

Sanji smacked his forehead. Actually put hand to head because of the sheer ridiculousness of this situation. But that was Luffy for you. He took ridiculous and multiplied it by a thousand. Sanji knew that as a long as Luffy was in his life, he’d never have another normal day as long as he lived.

“It was a haunted house, Luffy,” Sanji told him, holding the boy’s dark eyes with his visible one. This could be life or death. “He was dressed as a zombie. In a haunted house. That we went into. To get scared. Get it yet?”

“No.” Luffy shrugged and looked at Zoro, who had watched the entire exchange with some kind of bored indifference. Like none of this mattered. The shitty mosshead. “Zoro!” Luffy whined. “I can hit the zombies if they scare us, right?”

Zoro just yawned. “I don’t care. Just make sure you don’t send them to the hospital. Ace’ll kill you if you’re loaded with a stranger’s hospital bills.”

Luffy’s proud expression soon turned to horror as he considered that prospect. “Oh no.” He immediately whirled around towards the haunted house, twitching horribly like he was about to make the shittiest decision of his life and run back in there. “Oh no oh no oh no. Where’s that zombie! I gotta make sure he’s alright!”

Sanji slapped his forehead again. One more time for good measure. “Idiots,” he muttered. “I’m surrounded by complete and total _idiots_.”


	8. A Punch For You Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...got a lot longer than I was expecting.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I had fun writing this, I'm not going to lie. Apparently I just seem to be in the mood for fun interactions with the characters. Also, this was going to be Law and Luffy, but I've decided that I'm horrible at writing Law, so it's Sanji and Nami instead! And, despite the prompt, there really isn't any ships in it.
> 
> So yeah. Enjoy!

_Prompt: 29. "How is my wife more badass than me?"_

* * *

 

Nami didn't know why she even bothered sometimes. Her plans hardly ever worked out, so she didn't know why she was even a little bit surprised at this point.

"I swear," Nami grumbled, rubbing her temples furiously as Zoro and Robin jumped down to join her on the dock, "Things always go wrong as soon as I take my eyes off him. Even for just a single _second_."

"Where is the captain now?" Robin asked, looking around the docks.

Nami sighed and gestured vaguely. "Somewhere on the island causing trouble, I'd imagine. He rocketed himself off the ship the moment we docked. We were supposed to be _discreet,_ Robin." Putting her face in her hands, Nami couldn't help but moan in despair. "Luffy doesn't even know the _meaning_ of discreet. All my plans are _ruined."_

Well, not quite yet, but knowing Luffy and the trouble the captain could get his rubbery hands into, they were _going_ to be. And if they did get ruined, Nami was going to be kicking some rubbery butt, captain or not.

The island they had landed on wasn't a large one by any means, and it was pretty remote. There was even a chance that the islanders hadn't even heard of the infamous Straw Hat Pirates, according to Robin's information. But Nami didn't believe for a second they were that lucky.

And Nami had _plans,_ plans that including buying more supplies for her map, and maybe a few nicer things. Not to mention they still had to get groceries if they wanted to make the trip to the next island without starving to death. Nami didn't want to be run off the island before they got everything they needed, so why why _why_ did Luffy have to run off on his own like that?

"You know we're waving a pirate flag, right?" asked Zoro as he came up next to them, "I'm not sure how much more _un-_ discreet we can be."

"You know, I have an idea," Robin said. There was a mischievous lift to her smile and a twinkle in her eyes. "Why don't you and Sanji go undercover?"

There was an immediate agreement from Sanji up on deck. The guy was probably singing in his happiness, but Nami got a sinking feeling in her stomach as she mulled over Robin's words.

"Undercover as what?"

* * *

 

"I can't believe Nami and I are married!" Sanji sang. "It's like a dream come true!"

Nami groaned and pulled her sun hat down lower over her sunglasses. Sanji hand a fedora covering his own hair and sunglasses covering his one eye, as well. She couldn't believe she let Robin talk her into this.

_"You two are the most discreet,"_ Robin had said. _"It only makes sense."_

Sure, it wasn't embarrassing or anything like that, and Sanji was really a good guy when it came down to it, but there was just something about this that made her feel like she was back in the old days, still a cat burglar who was never who she said she actually was.

She liked being on Luffy's crew for a reason. On the Thousand Sunny, Nami was free to draw maps, and free to be who she wanted to be, and just…free.

It never felt like that when she was pretending.

But she tolerated it. They did need to eat after all.

Surprisingly, they managed to get everything they needed with minimal hassle. It turned out Luffy _was_ making a ruckus, but since Nami and Sanji blended in, nobody gave them a second glance, and they only heard the occasional shout of annoyance in the distance.

It was in the last shop they were visiting that things went south.

"Do you think I should get this book?" Nami asked Sanji. "It's on the geography and culture of this island."

Sanji hummed, much more calmed down than before. "I think you should get it if you want to, my dear."

Right. Should have expected that answer. Nami didn't need the book, but it was something that she—and Robin, probably—would enjoy and appreciate. Anyways, they probably wouldn't come back to the island anytime soon, if ever again, so Nami decided she was going to get it. Might as well familiarize herself with the island if she was going to draw it.

"Well, well," an unfamiliar voice drawled from behind her. Nami turned to see a drunk man standing in the doorway of the shop. Beside her, Sanji was tense. "Look what we have here. Are you new in town pretty lady?"

Nami elbowed Sanji before he could drop the groceries and start something. Instead, she just smiled sickeningly sweetly at the man. "I'm sorry, but this is my husband. I'm not available."

"Not like I care," the man said. "Why don't you ditched pretty boy here and come with me. I could use another girl hanging off my arm. Besides, orange is my favorite- Wait a minute. Aren't you with that Strawhat guy from earlier?!"

Nami put her book down and punched him. The guy was out cold in seconds. It was much easier than having the guy scream to the town that she and Sanji were with Luffy. She dusted off her hands and turned towards Sanji and the shop owner, carrying on like everything was normal. She stepped over the guy's body and held up the book.

"How much will this be?"

"N-Nine hundred fifty-"

Nami handed him the money.

"How is my wife more badass than me?" Sanji murmured.

Nami punched him, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still doing the drabble challenge on tumblr!


End file.
